Shadows
by Jinxie2435
Summary: Justin has finally escaped an abusive Ethan, and is back with Brian, where he belongs. But what happens when Ethan decides it's not over?
1. Chapter 1

Title- Shadows

Disclaimer- I don't own QaF.

Pairing- B&J

Rating- Mmm, idk. 'R' I guess.

Warning - This chapter mentions abuse!!!

A/N- It's my 1st QaF fanfiction, so plz be gentle guys!!!

* * *

One day after his morning shift at the dinner, Justin was walking home to the loft. Even though he tecnically lived with Daphne, he knew in his heart that his home was with Brian. Which meant that right now, that was the loft.

He was walking home alone, and it was starting to get late. Evening had started to settle over the city, darkness creeping in. Justin shivered. He couldn't quite shake off the feeling that somebody was watching him.

He tried to shake it off as best he could, but walked a little quicker. All he really wanted was to get home to Brian. He hadn't had sex all day, and was starting to get horny. Okay, so he'd started to get horny three hours ago.

Justin got out his cell phone that Brian had bought him, and dialed Brian's number.

"Hey Sonney Boy," said Brian.

"Are you home from work yet?" asked Justin. He knew Brian had a big important meeting coming up, and he'd been working a lot lately, which meant less sex.

"Yeah, I just got home," said Brian. "Do you want me to order dinner or did you already eat at the dinner?"

"You can order dinner," said Justin. He frowned when he heard voices in the background. "Do you have some body there?"

"What?" asked Brian.

"Do you have a trick there, Brian!?" Justin demanded, fighting back tears.

"No, Sunshine! Of course not. It is just Mickey, I promise. He was just going home." said Brian.

Justin sniffled. He knew he sometimes overreacted about things but he couldn't help it. He loved Brian and it bothered him when he made love to other guys.

"Don't cry," said Brian soothingly. Then he lowered his voice so Mickey couldn't hear him, then whispered "Baby."

Justin smiled. Brian knew that Justin loved it when he called him that. Justin had to promise to never tell anyone what Brian called him, but he didn't mind. It made him feel special, like it was their little secret. Yeah he called him twat and sunshine and sonny boy, but he did that in front of other people. This one was all theirs.

"I'm okay," said Justin. "I just wanted to here your voice. I guess I'm getting a little freaked out out here by myself."

"Do you want me to come and get you?" said Brian sweetly. "Mickey just left. I'll come."

Justin laughed. "Oh, yes you will. When I get home."

Brian smiled. "Okay. I'll see you when you get here then."

"Okay. See you. I love you," said Justin quietly.

"Yeah," said Brian. It was as close as Justin was going to get to hearing the words, he knew. "Later."

"Later."

Justin hung up and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He could admit it. He was starting to get really freaked out, and he wished he'd let Brian come get him. Maybe they could have even fucked in Brian's car.

"Justin!"

Justin jumped at the sound of his name. He spun around to see the face of his biggest mistake looking at him.

"Oh, fuck," said Justin, and tried to walk faster, not wanting to talk right now.

"Justin," said Ethan. Justin wished he would leave him alone, but Ethan had been stopping by the dinner to visit every week since they'd broken up. Justin knew now that Brian loved him in ways the fiddler could not, and never had, but Ethan couldn't seem to get that.

"Justin, listen to me!" begged Ethan. Justin sighed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"No, YOU listen, Ethan!" cried Justin. "I am NOT going to come back to you! I love Brian, don't you get that?"

Ethans eyes flashed. "Brian," spat Ethan. "Justin, you KNOW Brian never loved you."

"Of course he did," said Justin. "He never hurt me like you did."

"I told you it was one mistake!!" yelled Ethan.

"Not that!" cried Justin. He looked around and lowered his voice. "Don't you remember the bruises, Ethan?"

Ethans face darkened. "I never wanted to hurt you, Justin," said Ethan quietly. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but I am still in love with you, Baby. I promise I won't mess it up if you just come back home."

Justin turned coldly on his heel. He had nothing more to say to the man. "I AM going back home. To BRIAN."

"Brian will never make you happy!!" Ethan yelled. "He will never treat you like I did!"

"Thank God," said Justin quietly. He thought it was over. He heard footsteps behind him, but before he could even turn around, his hole world went black.

* * *

A/N: Plz tell me what you think!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanx so much to everyone for reviewing!!! I appreciate it so much! XD

* * *

"Hey Mickey," said Brian. "I'm starting to get worried. Justin is not home yet and his shift at the dinner ended over an hour ago."

"Huh," said Mickey, sounding puzzled. "What do you think happened to him?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be calling you would I?" said Brian, feeling annoyed.

"Well, I have to go but call me if you here anything," said Mickey.

"Kay," said Brian. "I am going to try his cell phone again," said Brian.

They hung up and Brian dialed Justin's cell phone number.

"Come on Baby. Pick up the phone." said Brian.

But there was no answer.

MEANWHILE...

"Brian?!?" said Justin, opening his eyes. He felt afraid, and he did not know where he was and that scared him. "Please Brian if this is a joke it is not funny," said Justin. He knew Brian sometimes had a weird sense of humor but this was pushing it.

"Sorry. Brian is not here, and this is not a joke."

Justin gasped.

"Ethan! Where am I? What the hell is this?" asked Justin.

Ethan laughed. Justin thought it sounded evil, and suddenly he realized where he was.

"Don't you recognize this place?" asked Ethan. Justin's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.

"Your shit hole apartment," said Justin. He realized he was tied to the bed, his arms bound to the headboard. His head hurt, and he suddenly thought he knew what happened.

Ethan's grin got bigger. "So you do recognize it."

"What are you doing?" asked Justin demandingly. He struggled against his bindings. "Let me go, Ethan!!!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, Justin," said Ethan in a cool, slick voice. "I'm afraid you'd just run on back to Brian, and we can't have that, can we? You know you belong here with me."

"You...you kidnapped me!" cried Justin.

"After one head injury, it was pretty easy to knock you out," said Ethan. "And kidnapping is a strong word...I'm just making you realize where you belong."

"I belong with Brian," said Justin angrily. "Now let me go or I'll have you arrested."

"And how are you going to call the police, Justin?" Ethan asked and took a step closer. "Just relax. I forgive you, okay??"

"Forgive ME? What the fuck did I do?" asked Justin, unable to belive what he was hearing.

"I know you never wanted to leave me Justin," said Ethan. "It was all Brian's fault. He made you think you had to come back to him. But I forgive you."

"Brian LOVES me! He's my boyfriend now Ethan, not you! I never loved you, and you never loved me, so just let me go!" cried Justin, struggling again to get free.

"Of course I loved you," said Ethan. "I know Brian has made you think I didn't, but I did. It's true."

"Don't you remember what you used to do to me?" asked Justin weakly. "You used to hit me Ethan!"

"Justin," said Ethan, sounding reproving. "You know I only ever did that because you made me."

"Brian never hits me," Justin pointed out.

"That's because he doesn't care about you like I do," said Ethan as he took another step closer to Justin. He leand over Justin, who tried to twist away.

"Don't I get a kiss?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, you can kiss my ass," said Justin. "Now let me GO."

"You don't mean that," said Ethan.

"I do. I really do. And you know, Brian is going to wonder where I am when I don't come home tonight Ethan. He'll call the cops." Justin preyed that Brian really would call the cops, and not just think he had went over to Daphne's or something.

Ethan grinned. "I don't think so Justin. Nice try," he said.

Justin felt ready to cry. "I want to go home Ethan."

"Justin," said Ethan. "you ARE home."

And with that, Ethan took Jusitn's chin in his hand, turning Justin's head so that he could kiss him. Unable to fight Justin was forced to kiss him back.

Ethan smiled, feeling satisfied. "I have to go to the store now Justin. I'll be back in a little bit with a suprise for you. Don't go anywhere."

'Like I could' Justin thought angrily. Ethan left, slamming the door shut behind him. Justin finally let the tears come. He had to find a way out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanx soo much to everyone who reviewed! And also, thanks to InconspicuousBunny for the help with Mikey's name! XD

* * *

"Hi Daphne," said Brian.

"Hi Brian," said Daphne, sounding suprised to hear his voice. "What's going on? Is Justin okay?"

Brians heart sank. "You mean he's not with you?" he asked.

"Nooo," said Daphne slowly. "Why would he be with me?"

"Um, well he does live there," said Brian. He wanted to ask Justin to move back in with him for a while now, but he was still scared that Justin might want his own space for now, so he still hadn't done it.

"Does he? He spends practically every second over at the loft," said Daphne.

Brian sighed. "I know. I was just hoping he was with you. He was supposed to be home three hours ago from his shift at the dinner. I called Mikey, the munchers, and Deb, but no one has seen him."

"Maybe you should call the police?" said Daphne.

"I will," said Brian. "Thanks, Daph."

"Any time, Bri."

They hung up and Brian quickly dialed Carl Horvath's phone number.

"Carl. This is Brian. Brian Kinney. You know, one of Debbie's 'lost boys,'" said Brian.

"Brian? What's going on? Is everything okay?" asked Carl.

"Listen, I think something might have happened to my boyfriend Justin." Normally Brian didn't tell everyone that Justin was his boyfriend, but he was desperate right now. "He was supposed to be home three hours ago and he's not answering his cell phone."

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do, Brian," said Carl. "You just stay by the phone in case he calls you. And relax, I'm sure he is fine."

Brian nodded. "Thanks Carl."

They hung up, and Brian went to get a drink. He sat on the couch and stared at the phone, wishing it would ring.

"Where are you, Baby?" he asked.

MEANWHILE AT ETHAN'S PLACE....

Justin had come to the conclusion that he was not going to be going any where any time soon. The hole time Ethan was gone he fought against his bindings to the headboard, but he couldn't get free. He resigned himself to waiting for Ethan to come back and trying to figure out a plan from there.

A few hours later Ethan returned. Justin was laying there with his eyes closed, but he opened them when he heard the door slam.

"Honey, I'm home!" said Ethan. Justin cringed. "I bought us some things," said Ethan. He stood at the foot of the bed with a bag. Justin dreaded to find out what was in it.

Ethan reached in and took the first thing out. It was a box of candles.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Justin. He didn't like the idea of being tied up while Ethan had access to fire.

"Their for our dinner tonight, Baby," said Ethan, grinning. "I am going to make us your favorite."

"I wont eat it," said Justin.

"I think you will," said Ethan as Justin's stomach growled. "This is the only meal your getting until tomorrow. So you better make it last.

In the end, Justin had to accept the food. Ethan made spagghetti. He sat near Justin and fed him spoonfuls of noodles. The candles decorated all the dressers, and Ethan turned the lights out so they were the only lights in the apartment.

"It's so romantic, isn't it Justin?" asked Ethan once Justin was finished eating.

"Not the word I would use," said Justin. Ethan just smiled and set the spagghetti aside.

"That's because you don't know what romance is," said Ethan. "I know Brian isn't romantic. But I will remind you what true romance is, Justin. Just trust me."

Justin tried to turn away when Ethan leaned over to kiss him, but Ethan once again grabbed his chin. "Relax, Baby," said Ethan. "Were all alone now."

Justin winced as Ethan kissed him again. He had to find a way out. He had to. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," said Etham, smiling again.

Justin smiled back. "Kiss me," he said.

"Now you're getting it," said Ethan, and kissed Justin again. Justin forced himself to kiss back, and he winced when Ethan pushed his tonuge into Justin's mouth.

"You want me inside you Justin?" Ethan asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Brian," said Justin. At once he knew his plan had worked. Ethan sat up, obviously angry.

"Brian?" Ethan yelled. "You little fucking SLUT."

For the first time Justin thought his plan might not have been such a good idea. Sure enough, he saw Ethan's hand coming seconds before it made contact with his face.

"I HATE that you make me do these things, Justin!" said Ethan, hitting Justin again, this time on his other cheek.

"Ethan stop!" begged Justin. He was completely helpless.

"I'll stop when you stop obssessing over BRIAN!" said Ethan, and hit Justin one more time. Justin felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't help it.

"You know I love you Baby," said Ethan. "Please stop making me hurt you. I just want us to be together like we were before."

Justin just cried.


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight, and everyone was over at the loft. Brian couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he was so scared.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep, Bri," said Lindsay finally.

"I'm not sleeping til Justin is safe and sound in bed!" said Brian angrily. He called everyone over to the loft hours ago, and still no one had heard from Justin. Brian was just glad his family was willing to waiting with him for news.

"Maybe it's not YOUR bed he wants to be in right now," said Michael snottily.

"WHAT?" Brian demanded. He so was not in the mood for this right now.

"I said, maybe he doesn't want to be in your bed right now," repeated Mikey. "Hell, Brian, he could be back in the fiddler's bed right now for all we know!"

Brian was shaking as he neared Micahel. "Get the fuck out, Mikey. Just get the fuck out."

Everyone watched in silence, to terrified to do anything, while Michael slowly got up off the couch and left. Brian watched him go, then spun around angrily and stormed off to the bedroom.

"I don't know why he's pissed. Michael's probably right," said Melanie.

"Shut up, Mel," said Lindsay.

"I'm just saying. It's possible Justin left again. Hell, I would jump out the window rather than live in the same building as Brian Kinney."

"Now is not the time, Mel," said Lindsay warningly. She knew Mel had her own feelings where Brian was concerned, just like Mikey, but they both felt differently about Justin, and if he should have left with Ethan.

Slowly, Lindsay got up and went into the bedroom. She found Brian on the bed, big suprise, and sat down beside him.

"Brian."

"Just leave me alone, Lindz," said Brian. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Lindsay quietly got up and left.

MEANWHILE AT ETHAN'S...

"Ethan, it has been eight fucking hours," said Justin tiredly. "When are you planning on letting me go?"

"When are you planning on realizing you don't need to go anywhere else?" asked Ethan. "We've got everything we need right here, Baby."

'Not everything.' Thought Justin. "Ethan, I have to go to the bathroom."

"What?" demanded Ethan.

"I have to go...you know," said Justin. "Ethan, please."

Ethan sighed and got up. He pulled open a drawer and began to look through it. Justin nearly screamed when something silver flashed.

"Is that a gun?" demanded Justin. "Ethan, since when do you own a gun?"

"Since I thought we might have a little trouble getting along," said Ethan. "I'll unlock the cuffs. You can go to the bathroom. Then you will come back and I will lock you in again. Is that clear?"

Justin nodded. He never really had to go to the bathroom, but he supposed he would have to do it anyway, now that his plan was foiled.

Ethan did as he said and unlocked Justin's cuffs. He kept the metal of the gun against Justin's back all the way to the bathroom, then stood there while Justin pulled out his dick and relived himself.

"I forgot how big your cock is," said Ethan thoughtfully. Justin shuddered and quickly pulled up his pants.

"Hold on there," said Ethan. He reached a hand around to the front of Justin's pants, cupping his crotch in his palm and pressing the gun hard agianst Justin's back. "So when was the last time you jerked off thinking about me?"

"Never," said Justin honestly.

"Yeah right. You used to jerk of thinking about me all the time when we were together," said Ethan proudly. "You told me so."

"I lied," said Justin. "I was always thinking about Brian."

Justin barely saw it coming. He felt the hard blow of the gun against his head and was on the ground in a heartbeat, pain shooting through his head.

"Fuck, Ethan!"

"What did I tell you about talking about Brian!" spat Ethan. "Maybe I should remind you who you belong to again!"

"No, Ethan, please," pleaded Justin. He clutched his head and felt blood. He was just glad Ethan had not shot him.

Ethan reached for the zipper of his pants and unbuttoned them. "Yes. I think a little lesson is just what you need, my love."

Justin eyed the gun helplessly. He was helpless as long as Ethan had it.

Ethan slid his pants to the floor and threw them aside. Justin closed his eyes and tried not to cry, especially when Ethan began roughly tearing at Justin's jeans. Before he knew it, Justin was naked, and Ethan was pushing into his hole.

Justin bit his lip, letting Ethan do what he wanted to him. Maybe this way, when it was all over, he could go back to Brian. All he wanted right now was to stay alive for the man he truly loved.


End file.
